My Name Is Harley Quinn
by chocolatepokes
Summary: Harley Quinn: A gymnast, a valedictorian, a murderer. May contain some violence, language, sexuality, etc. This fanfiction is based off of my knowledge, my imagination and DC wiki pages.
1. Chapter 1: The Valedictorian

_Never would I have thought my life would end this way..._

Students, staff, family members and friends were gathered in the inner 'U' of Gotham State University. The sun was high, the grass was overbearingly green, and the sky was clear. If not for a single grey cloud in the distance, the scenery would have been too perfect to be true.

Dr. Long, one of the heads of the Psychology Department, made his way to the stage, a thick envelope in hand. He cleared his throat and spoke of The Governor's Award, the most prestigious award a student can get from GSU. In fact, this was one of three reasons for which Harleen decided to leave Brooklyn for Gotham.

"The candidates for The Governor's Award are," announced Dr. Long. "Holly Welkins for her work on bee pheromones and human behaviour." The crowd kindly applauded. "Denzel Lowry-Grant for his work on hereditary plant toxins." The applause continued, not changing in rhythm nor in tone. Harleen hoped with all her might that she would get nominated. Her work needed the recognition it deserved. Her heart beat fast. She refused to breathe. "And last but not least, Harleen Francis Quinzel for her work on love, crime and social norm." Harleen sighed with relief.

For the past few months, under the supervision of Dr. Markus and Dr. Sterano, Harleen had studied a maniac that went by the name of 'The Joker'. Assuming he had been misdiagnosed by his former psychiatrist, Harleen was determined to find out why he acted the way he did. Despite the fact that the Joker attempted to kill Harleen on several occasions, she remained by his side, studying him. Her work was more than excellent, and subject to jealousy.

"And the Governor's Award goes to," trailed Dr. Long's voice. The anxiety grew among the crowd. All candidates were worthy of the award, but for reasons that greatly differed. "Harleen Francis Quinzel for her work on love, crime and social norm."

Harleen's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Her body lifted itself from her seat and walked towards the stage. It was only when she reached the microphone that she regained consciousness of her own body. The three heads of the Psychology Department had joined her on stage. Dr. Long put a medal around her neck, Dr. Markus gave her a certificate, and Dr. Carlyle, a professor in criminal psychology, handed her a small plate with her name and the Governor's Award written on it. Harleen was speechless.

She heard whispers.

"That's the one who slept with all the professors." "Look, her foundation is three shades lighter than her regular skin colour." "She's blonde, she can't win this award." "Love, crime and social norm? Yeah right." "She doesn't even look smart." "This is a joke, right?"

Harleen's smile slowly faded away. This was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life. Why wasn't anyone sharing it with her?

"Harleen, would you care to say a few words?" came Dr. Long's voice.

Harleen was fazed. Tears dropped from her eyes, bringing with them her eyeliner. They left grey streaks on their way down. She tried wiping them away with the palms of her hands, but that only gave her panda eyes.

"Harleen, are you okay?" Dr. Long asked.

Her peers were laughing. Or so she thought.

She didn't deserve this ridicule. She was the Governor's Award winner. She should be treated with respect, the same respect the Joker treated her with. It was time.

"Harl-"

"My name is Harley Quinn," she stated as she removed her robe, exposing the several sticks of dynamite attached to her waist.

HAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2: Dusty Dorm Room

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sexuality. Reader's discretion is advised.**

Harleen straightened up her dorm room as well as she could. No matter how hard she tried to clean it, dust would always find its way in. For what it looked like at the moment, she was pretty satisfied with the condition of her room. She wanted to make a lasting impression on Dr. Odin Markus, one of the heads of the psychology department.

It was not long until she heard a knock on her door. Butterflies filled her stomach as her hand neared the door knob. As she grabbed hold of it, a wave of goose bumps shot up her arm. _It's now or never_, thought Harleen.

She opened the door and her roommate, Jacqueline, came rushing in. "Oh my gosh, Harl! I forgot my key in the room again," laughed the redheaded girl. She searched through the chest at the foot of her bed. Clothes were scattered all over the room in the process. She grabbed a set of keys – which looked more like a set of key chains – three big textbooks, and ran out the door while yelling, "See you later Ha-"

Jacqueline bumped into a fat man with greying hair and thick glasses, and they both fell to the floor. One of Jacqueline's textbooks fell on the man's face. Harleen was horrified at the sight of this. Her cheeks burned.

"Dr. Markus!" exclaimed Harleen. "I'm so sorry." Upon hearing this, Jacqueline quickly fled the scene. Harleen helped the man up and shut the door behind her. "You can't imagine how sorry I am."

"It's all right, Harleen," replied the doctor as he wiped his lenses with his handkerchief. "Now what was this thesis you were so eager to tell me about?"

Harleen was dumbstruck. Dr. Marcus was so casual about what just happened. Maybe she had no reason to be worried after all. This boosted her confidence.

"Well, as you may know, Gotham City is a safe city. We have many laws that protect our citizens," said Harleen. She thought she saw Dr. Markus roll his eyes. "I believe that there are only two circumstances under which one would disregard the rules of society." The doctor leaned forward. "When they commit a crime," Harleen paused. Dr. Markus nodded for her to continue. She smiled, and playfully tilted her head. "Or when they're in love."

Dr. Markus leaned back on the chair he was sitting on and looked up at the blonde that was standing before him. He had heard she was one of the top gymnasts of Gotham, a leading contender for the American Olympics team. Her body definitely showed it. However, she was far taller than any gymnast would normally be. This seemed unusual to him.

He leaned forward again, his elbows on his knees. One hand supported the weight of his chins and the other gently caressed Harleen's inner thigh under her skirt. It was as soft as silk.

Harleen was revolted by this act. "I'm sorry, sir. I wouldn't have invited you here if this is what it would come down to." She moved back a few inches, but Dr. Markus' hand followed. She shoved it away, and the man suddenly stood up. She was slightly taller than he was.

"Harleen, are you aware of how respected Gotham State University's Psychology Department is in this country?" asked Odin. His hand found its way to her neck. She looked away, disgusted. Dr. Markus placed his other hand on the small of her back. He pulled her closer to him. "What's the matter Harleen?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"I thought so," he claimed. He threw her on her roommate's bed and pinned her shoulders with his knees. Harleen could barely breathe. She almost threw up as Odin pulled his cock from his pants and slapped it against her face. "Why don't you taste it?"

Harleen decided that it was too late to turn back.

She took the man's dick in her mouth and started to tease it. Her tongue swirled around its head then massaged its slit. Markus moaned. He grabbed her by her hair and forced his shaft down her throat. Harleen gagged a little but was able to keep it there for a good ten seconds. She was able to withdraw her head for air before the doctor forced it back down. This time it only went halfway. He held her head in place and fucked her mouth. The suction of her mouth was ecstasy. She was even able to play with his foreskin.

Harleen suddenly had the vision of Dr. Markus blasting his load all over her Jacqueline's bed. She had to prevent this from happening, or Jacqueline would never forgive her.

Her head still bouncing on the man's cock, the skilled gymnast wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled him down to the ground. She was able to gasp for air as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was semi relieved to see the fat ass still intact. His whole weight was being supported by his head and neck. His legs were in the air, exposing his nasty butthole at Harleen. She swore it winked at her.

The doctor pulled on her hair, and she was forced to go down on him again. Her throat needed a break, so she inhaled one of his testicles into her mouth. She sucked on it softly, making the man moan with joy. She let go of his testes but continued to nibble on his scrotum.

Suddenly his sphincter pinched her chin and three thick blasts of spunk hit his cheeks and glasses. He had a wide smile on his face.

"It's been a while since someone made me feel as good as you just did."

Harleen just gazed at the floor. The room was silent for a good minute or two.

"Harleen, you should receive a letter before the end of the month," said Dr. Markus casually, cleaning himself of his cum. He buckled his pants back up and quietly left.

Harleen wanted to hurl. The taste of the doctor's sweat and stink covered her mouth area. Her spit brought some of it down to her cleavage. Her white blouse was not as covering as it should have been. It was a gift from Jacqueline. This was her fault.

No, it was not. It was her fault.

No, it was not. It was Dr. Odin Markus' fault.

_Welcome to the Psychology Department_, Harleen told herself as she sat in the middle of her cluttered room, crying.

Still, dust continued to find its way in.


	3. Chapter 3: The Joker

"Can you describe to me what you are feeling now, Joker?"

"Fuck off, bitch."

"Talk to me."

"Why don't you go ahead and die?"

The drugs seemed to quickly take their effect. The Joker went numb on the chair he was strapped to. His head slouched forward. A grin slowly grew on his face. "You know as well as I do that in half an hour your drugs will cease to exist. And so will your life."

Harleen nodded to the guards standing on each side of the room's metallic door. They approached the Joker and released him from the leather straps that bound his wrists and ankles to the chair he was sitting on.

"You can go now," ordered Harleen. The guards were reluctant at first, but ultimately left. Harleen sat alone, clipboard and pen in hand, with a semi-conscious Joker in front of her. A dimly lit light bulb swung on a wire above them. "Are you willing to talk now?" asked Harleen, her head held high.

The Joker glared at her. "I know all about you," he said.

"Oh, do you?" replied Quinzel.

The Joker smirked. His eyes, however, appeared to lose focus. The light flickered. He chuckled.

Harleen scribbled something on her clipboard.

"May I ask what's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing much. I was simply thinking of the different shapes I could arrange your intestines into."

Harleen nodded, "How interesting."

"I once made a giraffe."

"Mhm."

"Honey, why're you so uptight?"

"Would you care to elaborate?"

One of the Joker's fingers twitched. His eyes surveyed the room. The light flickered again. The Joker guffawed.

"Why do you laugh like that?" demanded Harleen.

"You have no idea."

"Don't I?"

"No."

Harleen scribbled on her clipboard again. The room began to get hotter. For a moment she looked at the light bulb wondering if it were the cause. She quickly dismissed the idea. When she looked down, the Joker was sitting casually on the chair.

Harleen squinted. "And why don-"

"How'd his dick taste?"

Harleen was shocked by what the maniac had said. Had she heard correctly?

"What? I don't know what you're talki-"

"Did he force you to do it?"

"I-"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Wh-"

"That guy has always had a sweet tooth for blondes."

"You're say-"

"And you thought it was okay."

"You have no righ-"

"Don't I?" The Joker paused. "He used you."

Harleen was speechless. The memory she tried to suppress came back like nothing. It has been over a month. She forced herself to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"There, there, Honey," trailed the Joker. "I only care about your well-being."

"Of course you do," muttered Harleen. She sniffled.

"A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to put herself in a position like that. You have to find a way to take revenge."

The girl stayed professional, "No harm was done. So no revenge is needed."

For the third time, the light flickered. The Joker smirked.

Suddenly, the light bulb violently shattered, sending pieces of shrapnel and confetti all over the room. Harleen could not see a thing, partly because the room was immersed in darkness, and partly because she had shards of glass in her eyes. Through her own screams, she could hear the Joker laughing and unstrapping himself from the wooden chair. _What the hell? The drugs only lasted five minutes_, thought Harleen.

She then felt a pair of hands tightly wrap themselves around her throat. Although she could no longer breathe, the vice grip the Joker had on her neck made her happy. She did not feel the need to fight back. The girl smiled.

In no time, the room was bathed in bright light. Harleen never knew heaven would feel like this. It was bliss.

However, a heavy weight was lifted from her chest, and oxygen was allowed to re-enter her lungs. A gasp, then a sigh escaped her lips. As he was being dragged away by the guards, the Joker gave Harleen an odd look. The meaning of it was unknown even to the Joker, himself. One of Harleen's supervisors, Dr. Sterano, held her head upright.

"Are you okay?" asked Sterano.

"I think I will be," answered Quinzel, in between small coughs.

Harleen had heard from others and the news that the Joker was a lunatic. She had believed them. Who would not? But now...

The Joker had sparked something in Harleen that nobody thought possible.

And she liked it.


End file.
